


Soulful

by Oh_Toasty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blank Moriarty, M/M, Mute Sebastian, Rumors, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people see that Jim Moriarty doesn't have a soulmate mark they assume the worst, that he would never have one. Jim used to think they may be right and then he met Sebastian and learned the real reason his skin was unmarked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulful

He was well aware of the whispers that his men muttered when he wasn't near. The rumors had appeared with in a month of when his reign began, when he first shook the hand of a business partner and his sleeve pulled up just enough to reveal that there was no words written in the black ink that marked a soulmates meeting.

Moriarty doesn't have words because he's not actually human.

He doesn't have a mark because nobody could withstand him, especially not for an entire life.

Moriarty didn't mind the rumors, in fact he preferred them. It deterred his men from finding out the real reason he had no mark. Besides, it was always a good reminder of the days when he thought the wry same thing about his lack soul mark, maybe it meant he had no soul?

When he had finally discovered why his arm was blank It was actually a lot simpler than that. He could still remember the day that it had happened. 

Walking into a bar his eyes had scanned the room for the for the man he hoped to recruit. Sebastian Moran a young sniper who had been forced to leave the military when a particularly violent explosion left him with slight brain damage and an inability to speak. According to his charts he was still mostly capable of understanding speech he just couldn't respond and that was fine b Moriarty. He was there for the man's sniping abilities not his chatting ones. His eyes finally landed on his target and he made his way over to the tall man seated in the corner. 

"I doubt you expected to end your military career as a mute," Was Jim's opening line as he slid into a barstool besides the their man. He ignored the way Sebastian froze, "Not that it matter; now I can offer you a better job opportunity."

Sebastian was nodding at him and Jim raised a brow, "I haven't even explained what the job would be and you want it?"

With a shrug Sebastian pushed up the sleeve to his right forearm and revealed the words etched there. 

I doubt you expected to end your military career as a mute. 

"Oh," Jim said slowly as he ran his fingers over his blank arm. "I suppose that make sense."

His soulmate couldn't speak so how was supposed to leave words on his skin the way most pairings did. The answer was simple, he couldn't. 

Sebastian was staring at his blank arm at his body was shaking, it took Jim a moment to realize it was his silent laugh coasting through his body. 

Standing up Jim said, "Well I guess this makes things easier, I don't have to worry about finding you an apartment you'll stay at mine."

Sebastian nodded and then the two of them walked out of the bar, together at last.


End file.
